


Word come back to Haunt Eddie

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: In five days Eddie is leaving to work with the 118 to help with the pandemic.  Before he goes he has to address Christopher fears as well as his own.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 6





	Word come back to Haunt Eddie

Words coming back to Haunt Eddie A 911 story 

It is Monday and by Friday Eddie has to report to the 118, to work helping with the pandemic. He will be working five days straight and off for three. During those three days he will be staying at Bucks because he does want to bring the virus home to Christopher. He has been trying to pack a bag that Buck will pick up and keep at his place. That is the easy part, the hard part is explaining it to Chris.  
Eddie was packing some clothes into his bag.  
“Christopher I need you to promise me that you will be a good boy while I am gone.”  
“Why daddy,” Christopher was sitting on Eddie’s bed next to the bag, “why should I?”  
Eddie sat down on the bed. “Well Chris I need you to be a good boy for Carla while I am at work helping people, and I  
want to keep you safe so I need to stay with Buck”  
“No daddy that is not what I mean.” Christopher looked down.  
Eddie was finishing up the bag and realized he needed some items in the kitchen. “Hang on son, let me get this done and we will do something.”  
Chris smiled “can we go to the park?’  
“Sorry buddy not now.” Eddie was still packing  
“The zoo,” Christopher asked “I love the zoo and we have not been there in so long. I really have not been anywhere in a long time.”  
Eddie stopped at the bedroom door and turned and got down in front of Chris, “I know son, but people are getting sick and I need you to stay home and be safe. You have to promise me you will stay here and be a good boy.” Eddie got up and left the room.  
Eddie walked into the kitchen where Carla was cooking dinner. “Boy that smells great, Carla I am so sorry for leaving him like this. You never signed up for this.”  
“No one has, this is new for everyone.” Carla smiled, “I just worried about Chris without you. He is so used to having you close this separation will not be easy. He is scared, he will not tell you but he is scared.”  
Eddie got the bag with his toiletries, “I know but what can I do. I have no other choice, what can I do?”  
The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a large crash coming from the bedroom. Carla and Eddie reacted at the same time running toward the bedroom. “Christopher! You alright buddy what happened?”  
The two stood frozen at the sight of Christopher on his knees throwing all of Eddie;s clothes around the room. The bag was overturned and everything was all over the floor as if he started taking things out of the bag as soon as Eddie left the room. Eddie could not believe his eyes. “My God, Christopher what did you do? I need that bag. What happened to your promise to be a good boy?”  
Christopher kept throwing everything all over, he kept throwing things as he spoke. “Oh yeah daddy what about you. You promised you would never leave me. You promised you would alway take care of me. You promised to always come home to me. You promised, you promised, you promised!”  
Eddie was on his knees trying to copy his son. “You are right I did promise, and I meant every word and I still do now, But right now I can’t…”  
“I can’t! I can’t!’ Christopher screamed, “That is all i hear. I can’t go to my friends house. I can’t go to school, I can’t play outside, I can’t see Buck. I can’t go to the park or the zoo. What did I do that was so naughty that I am being punished like this?”  
Eddie was sitting on the floor, looking and feeling as if every bit of air was sucked out of him with every word. “I understand but I can’t let you get sick”  
Christopher did not hear a word Eddie was saying. He was crawling to Eddie’s bed and picked up what Eddie thought was a framed picture and handed it to Eddie, “What about this, daddy?”  
The moment Eddie turned it over he knew he was in trouble. It was one of the first things that Eddie and Christopher put up when they moved into the house. It was a contract that they wrote together listing all the things that they expect from one another, and one of their main ones was that the phrase “I can’t was not allowed'' meant that both Diaz men had to work hard and try to the best of their ability. When Chris did not want his leg muscles stretched,, Eddie pointed to the sign, When Chris did want to sleep in his own bed after Shannon’s death, and the tsunami Eddie used the sign. Even when Christopher started his new school and had a lot more work Eddie pointed to the sign. They both signed it, then Carla signed it when she came to work in the house, Shannon signed it when she moved back in, Chris even asked Buck sign it because he spent so much time in the house, which he did happily.  
Eddie tried to explain another way. “Chris I don’t want to leave you, but this is my job. You have to understand that.”  
Christopher looked right into Eddie’s eyes, cleared his throat and said, “Christopher, I swear to you that nothing will ever take me away from you. Being your dad is the only thing that matters in my life, and nothing in this world will take me away from you. Do you remember saying that daddy?”  
Eddie had to break from Christopher’s gaze, “Yes Chris, yes I do.”  
“Carla do you remember?” Chris turned away from Eddie  
Carla sitting on the edge of the bed, “Yes baby I do.it was at your mom's funeral”  
Eddie was looking at the contract and fingered his wife’s signature, and then produced a heavy sigh. “Oh Christopher, I need to think, and I need to talk to Carla. Can you draw me some pictures so when I go back to work, whenever that is, I have some new pictures to hang over my bunk.”  
“Alright daddy what should I draw?” Christopher wondered  
“Chris baby,” Carla chimined in, “why don’t you draw us what you think of all of this. You know like you did after the tsunami.”  
“I can do that. I know I can.’ Christopher started toward the door and turned around. “Daddy you I have to stay in my room, am I in trouble?”  
Eddie was still kneeling on the floor holding the frame in his hands.. “No buddy just get your art stuff and sit at the table. We will be in soon.”  
Before he left the room, he gave Eddie and Carla a hug, and then Christopher left the room. Eddie stood up and looked around the room in disbelief. “I have never seen him like this. Oh my God, Carla every word I ever said to encourage him, make him feel safe, and to enable him to go beyond his limitations has now come back to bite me in the ass, and I have no defense because they are my own words.”  
Carla shook her head, “Eddie I told you he was scared. He does not understand about a pandemic. All he knows is that he is trapped inside this house and in less than a week you are leaving for God knows how long. I cannot believe the department told you not to come home.”  
“They didn’t,” Eddie was shame-faced, “I am terrified to bring this damn virus home to him that I asked Buck if I could stay with him. They all think I’m crazy and they’re right.”  
Carla shook her head, “I love you Eddie, I do, but you are  
a damn fool. This virus has taken so much away from us, and now you are staying away from Christopher on purpose. He needs you now more than ever. You need to get your priorities right.”  
Eddie started picking up the clothes from the floor and throwing them on the bed.”I just cannot make him sick. I can’t.”  
“Look around you.” Carla pointed around the room, “he is sick and afraid and if you leave him will be worse than any virus.”  
Eddie threw some more clothes on to the bed, “I don’t know what else to do. He is scared, I am scared, what can I do?”  
“Well you better figure it out,” Carla started to walk out, “because I love him, but I am not his father, you are, time to decide what that means. Do you want to leave him…..really?.”  
Eddie sat down on the bed and took out his phone and the next voice he heard was Bobby. “Hay Eddie whats up? Listen I ordered some extra storage for your stuff and we will work it out on Friday.”  
“Cap I don't know if I am coming on Friday,” Eddie sounded upset, “Christopher is having a hard time with me leaving, and frankly the thought of me leaving him right now scares me.”  
There was silence on the other end.. Bobby then spoke to assure Eddie. “We are going to take every precaution that we can. No one is ordering to stay away from Chris. Once our five days are over we are going home to our families and you should too. We have been robbed so much by this virus, don’t let the best thing in your life be taken away.”  
“Bobby I don't know, his CP might make him more vulnerable and I just cannot take that chance.” Eddie sounded confused and upset.  
“And no one is asking you too,” Bobby sounded understanding, “Listen Eddie you are a great dad and a great fire- fighter but no one is asking you to choose one over the other. Is Chris asking you to choose?”  
“Of course not,” Eddie replied, ‘he loves that his daddy is a fire-fighter. He just doesn't want me to leave not knowing when I will be home.  
“Don’t blame him.” Bobby laughed, “You needed to get tested tomorrow if you do decide to come on Friday. You are the only one making this choice and we cannot help you make it. We are all afraid of this damn virus. But you allow that fear to dictate your life than you have failed as a fire-fighter and as a father.”  
Eddie hung up the phone more confused than before. Bobby usually can help to set him straight, but in this case he just didn’t know.  
He walked out of his room just in time to see Christopher setting the table for dinner. Carla had her coat on and bag ready. Eddie would serve up dinner, and then father and son would have the evening to themselves. Eddie was noticing Chris was not eating. “Come on eat up buddy, ice cream for dessert. What is it going to be, a movie, or we play a game?”  
“My tummy hurts daddy.” Christopher was rubbing his stomach. “I just want to go to bed. Could you read to me for a while?”  
“You sure? Christopher nodded his head, “Ok I’ll clean up and you get ready for bed and I will be right in.”  
Twenty minutes later Eddie went into his son’s room to find Christopher already in bed holding on to his Barney Bear. Eddie read for a half hour and he realized that Christopher was sound asleep. All the emotions of the day wore him out.  
Eddie made sure that the monitor was on, then he put on shorts and a tee-shirt and went out to the garage to punch the heavy bag that he had out there. He needed to think and punch something for a while. He was working out for a couple of hours when Christophers voice came over the receiver that Eddie hung on his waistband. ‘No No I don’t want to go let me stay here.”  
Eddie did not like that Chris up this late. “Christopher it is very late you need to go back to bed….Now young man.”  
Christopher ignored his father and started again, “Buck let stay with you, Carla please don’t send me away.”  
“Send you away?” Eddie spoke into the intercom. But before he got to ask another question he realized, “Shit he is having a nightmare.”  
Eddie ripped off his boxing gloves and ran through the backdoor, only to hear his son screaming, “No Buck I want to stay, don’t make me go. Carla I’ll be a good boy please don’t send me away.”  
By the time he got to Christopher’s room and threw on the lights, Eddie could not believe his eyes. Chris was not only screaming, but was flaring his arms and legs as if he was fighting some unseen enemy. “Chris, my God, it's daddy buddy, it's daddy.”  
Christopher finally opened his eyes, but even then he was hyperventilating “Daddy, Daddy you're here, oh daddy.”  
“Of course i’m here.” Eddie picked his son out of bed only realize that his son was drenched with sweat and urine. Eddie did not care. He just grabbed his son and started to walk and walk and walk.  
It was seven am when Carla pulled up in front of the house. Having Chris doing school at home means she can make sure he has a good breakfast, today will be waffles. She was hoping that today would be a better day than yesterday, but as soon as she walked into the house she doubted it. Eddie was sitting on the couch, his head all the way back wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She could not tell what Chris had on. He was wrapped up in a blanket with his head in Eddie’s lap and his thumb in his mouth. “My Lord what happened here?” She said out loud  
Eddie picked up his head, “Good morning Carla it was a bad night.” He stood up trying to place a pillow under Chris’ head  
Carla put her bag and jacket on a chair. “How bad?”  
Eddie picked up the bed linen and pajamas from the dining room chair. “Really bad.”  
Carla followed Eddie into the kitchen, and while he put the sheets in the washing machine she poured them a cup of coffee each. Eddie took a sip and began the story. “He fell asleep about ten. I took the monitor and went out back to workout. I don’t know what time when he first came on the monitor, Carla. I thought he was playing around and I told him to go back to bed.”  
Carla put her cup down. “I would have said the same thing. He loves playing with that.”  
“That’s what I thought.” Eddie continued, “but he was not calling me, he was talking to you and Buck. I realized he was having a nightmare and I ran to him. When I got to him I thought he was having a seizure. Everything was flying, he was screaming, all i could do was to scoop him up and hold him. He was inconsolable. I thought I would have to call 911 myself because he was shaking so much. After about two hours he was able to calm down, then I had to clean him up. He was soaked to the skin with sweat and pee. I striped him down and got myself undressed and I held him up in the shower just to help him feel better. I grabbed the first warm thing I could put on him. Then I wrapped in that blanket. I told him he did not have to go to sleep but I asked him to lay down. He literally sobbed himself to sleep.  
“Oh my God, Eddie,’ Carla took his hand, “i am so sorry.  
Eddie just shook his head. ‘Carla you were right, this is making him sick, and I still don’t know what to do. Should I quit the department and stay with him, or do I leave on Friday not knowing when I am coming back.”  
“Or” Carla sounded angry, “You bring yourself back to this house like everybody else.”  
“I wish it was that simple,” Eddie sighed, “but this damn virus as me scared, and I don’t know, But you are right, i had kept him cooped in this house, so i am going to take him with me, hopefully a change of seanery might lighten the mood.”  
“Daddy, daddy?” the voice came from the living room  
The sound made Eddie and Carla smile. They both walked out into the living room. “Well look who is awake. Good morning sleepy head.’ Eddie sat down in front of Chris.  
As Christopher sat up and Carla sat down next to him, “Hay baby, bad night Dad told me I was in your dream just tell me was I beautiful, I don’t care how Buck looked.”  
‘I am sorry, Carla.” Christopher was ashamed, “I didn't mean to wet the bed. Guess I am a baby.”  
“No you are not.” Eddie took his son's hand, “You just had a bad night, it happens. Listen kiddo I need to run some errands today. I was hoping you would come for the ride”  
“Really daddy?” Chris smiled for the first time in days, “What about school?”  
“I text Miss. Flores earlier that you did not sleep well, and you might be on this afternoon. ‘ Eddie assured him  
“And while you two are getting cleaned up,” Carla stood up, “i will be making waffles. Now get a move on.”  
Christopher was so excited that he did complain about taking another shower while his dad shaved. Carla had Chris’ clothes ready for him and once he was dressed he went out to the table. By the time Eddie came out, Chris was already working on his second waffle. While they were eating, Eddie was talking to Chris, “When we go out you need to wear your mask, and if we leave the car you stick to me like glue.”  
“OK daddy,” Chris was working on his third waffle, “but I don’t have a mask like you.”  
Eddie reached in and pulled open a drawer and took out a small bag of masks with superheroes on them. “I got these for you. Who are you going to be, Batman, Superman, Spiderman, or Captain America, wait that one's mine. I need to wear my LAFD mask for the test, then I use this one. So who are you going to be.”  
“Can I be Superman today.” Christopher asked  
“You sure can,” Eddie handed Chris the mask. “You remember how to put that on. Take off your glasses and place the straps behind your ears.””  
Christopher took off his glasses and was able to get it on one ear, but Eddie had to help with the other ear. “There you go, now get your crutches and let's go.”  
When they were in the car, Christopher was looking out the window,”Gee daddy so many people are wearing masks, are they all afraid of getting sick?”  
“Yeah buddy they are.” Eddie kept his eyes on the road  
“Are you afraid of getting sick?” Christopher asked  
“Not really buddy, I try to keep myself as safe as possible,” Eddie answered, “I am more worried about keeping you safe. That is why I want you to be good and only go out when you need to or if you’re with me.”  
“But daddy if we are safe at home,” Christopher wondered,  
“Then why are you leaving on Friday?”  
“Oh Chrs I don’t know.” Eddie sighed.  
“That is unacceptable daddy.” Christopher said, “Isn’t that what you say when I say I don’t know.”  
Eddie shook his head, “Yes, yes I do. Man you remember everything.” Eddie pulled up to the gate of the fire academy. He displayed his badge and was directed to one of the bays for testing. Eddie pulled up, rolled down the window and the nurse introduced herself.  
“Hi my name is Cathty,” the woman was wearing a mask, gown, and shield, “May I have you name and information.”  
Eddie gave her all his information, and as she was writing it down, she noticed Christopher in the back seat. “Hey there super- man what is your name?”  
Christopher waved and said. “I am Christopher, are you going to hurt my dad?”  
“No sweetie I would never do that.” Then turning toward Eddie, “He is adorable cerebral palsy. I work for a school for special needs, and I have a daughter with spina bifida.”  
“Thank you, yes he has CP.” Eddie turned and looked at Chris. “May I ask you, is it hard staying away from her with all of this?”  
“What do you mean?” Cathy was surprised, “I go home to her every night”  
“Really?” Eddie sounded shocked, “I am so worried about bringing the virus home that I'm going to stay with a friend.”  
Cathy laughed, “Your wife must love that idea.”  
“I lost my wife, almost two years age, just him and me.” Eddie was looking at Chis seeing his smile behind the mask. “I am leaving him with his home aid and a friend.”  
“Eddie listen, I don’t know you,” Cathy scolded him, “but the department takes every precaution they have, and when I go home, I go through the back door, take off everything, shower, and then mommy’s home. This damn virus has robbed us so much, You’re going to let it take him away from you? You don’t need a covid test, you need your head examined. Anyway your results will be emailed to you by Thursday.”  
Eddie thanked her, rolled up the window and pulled away. Here was someone on the frontlines of this pandemic, with a special needs child, and yet she goes home to her everyday. Eddie was even more confused.  
Eddie drove to the local Best buy. Once they were parked he hit his smartphone, and in a few moments someone came out with two bags and placed them in the back of the car.  
“What is in the bags daddy? Chris asked.  
Eddie smiled, “You have to wait until tomorrow. There will be surprises tomorrow.”  
“I love surprises,” Chris sounded happy, “Do I get a hint?”  
“Sorry buddy no hints,” Eddie smiled, “We have one more stop and then we will pick up lunch.”  
They drove for a while until Chris realized where he was going and he began to cheer. “Abrella, yeah can we have cookies?”  
Eddie felt bad for what he had to say. “Sorry buddy, no cookies today. Abrella will come out to you but you need to stay in the car, I will only be a few minutes.”  
Chris sat with his arms crossed, “Not fair daddy not fair, you said we had to stick together like glue, isn’t that what you said?”  
“I did say that didn’t I?” Eddie had to relent. “OK how about you sit on the steps and Abrella can sit on the porch but you have to leave your mask on...deal”  
“OK daddy if that is what you want.” Chris sounded disappointed.  
When Eddie helped Chris out of the car, Abrelle was already on the porch. “My love, look how big you have gotten. Where is the little one I used to take care of?”  
“I am a big boy now, well sort of.” Christopher was hurying to receive the embrace of his great grandmother when Eddie held him back.  
“Hang on there buddy,” Eddie knelt down blocking Chris’ path.  
“Sorry no hugs and you can only throw her kisses.”  
“You always hug and kiss Abrella as a sign of love and respect because she is the head of the family, isn’t that what you said.” Christopher was confused.  
Eddie did not know what to say anymore, so he sat Chris down on the step and had his grandmother sit in her chair nearby, and he took his son's crutches away with him so Chris could not climb the steps without them, and went into the house to set up something for his grandmother. When he came out Eddie received his second scolding of the day.  
“Bad dreams, he is having bad dreams.” Abrella was so upset that they both went back to Spanish, “He is having bad dreams and you are leaving on Friday for God knows how long.”  
“It’s my job,” Eddie tried to explain, “What can I do?  
Eddie has never seen his grandmother so upset. “Your job is to be his father. What you do is take care of him. Family first and foremost I taught you that didn’t I?”  
Eddie knew he could not fight with her anymore, so he turned to Christopher. Holding the crutches out,, “Come on Chris we’re going now.”  
“But I want to stay longer,” Chris wined, “daddy please a little longer?”  
“God dammit Christopher we are going right now!” and with that he picked Chris up and went back to the car.  
Eddie was driving and trying hard to keep it together. He looked in the mirror to see that Chris was crying again, the second time in 24 hours. Eddie had to say something, but what. “So what kind of happy meal, nuggets or cheeseburger?”  
“Nuggets I guess,” Christopher barely spoke above a whisper. “But I am not hungry.”  
Eddie went through the drive thru order the food and on the way home Christopher asked a question. “Daddy do remember after the tsunami you stayed home from work and played with me all day.”  
“Yes I do buddy,” Eddie smiled at the memory. “We had a lot of fun didn’t we”  
“I want to get sick again.” Chris said  
“Christopher,” Eddie snapped, “You don’t mean it please take it back please.”  
“But why daddy,” Christopher questioned, “all I want is for you to stay home and be with me. That’s all I want just don’t leave me please daddy”  
Eddie took a deep breath.”That is all I want buddy. But I just don’t know, God help me I just don’t know.”  
They arrived back home and Christoher was still upset. Eddie went around and opened up Chris’ door. “I know you are upset, but i’m not sure why. All I ask is that when you go in the house just wash your face and hands please.”  
“Ok daddy I will and then I can go to my room.” Chris had his hands around Eddie’s neck  
Carla was at the front door. “So baby how was the ride?”  
“I’m mad at daddy, he yelled at me.” Chris walked past Carla and into the house  
Eddie was coming behind with the bags. “I did it again. He keeps wanting me to stay home. It is like he is scared stiff and he is using me as a life line.”  
“Well of course you are.”Carla laughed, “That's your job, and right now he is terrified that he is going to lose you.”  
“But why now Carls,” Eddie placed the bags on the table. “I have been a fire-fighter for years, why now?”  
“People have been dying and he knows it.” Carla looked into Eddie’s eyes, “His entire life has changed, he was not wrong the other day, You are not going to fight fire you are going to fight this damn virus and he knows it.”  
Eddie could not answer, his job argument fails, in fact every argument that he used today fell flat on his face. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the couch. ‘’Carla what do I do? How do I help him, he is afraid to go to bed tonight because he doesn’t want another nightmare, what the hell do I do?”  
“It is all in your hands,” Carla got up and went into Christophers’ room leaving Eddie alone.  
Christopher was drawing at his desk. “Hey baby what are you doing?” Carla looked over his shoulder  
“Nothing,” Christopher closed the pad. “Is daddy mad at me?”  
“Not at all Chris.” Carla kissed on the top of her head. “Your dad needs to work things out, but he loves you so much.”  
Christopher looked at his bed and looked at Carla. “Carla what if, well you know.”  
“Christopher you cannot worry about another nightmare.” Carla looked at Chris. “You are the strongest kid I have known. You and your dad will be alright. Now give me a kiss and tell me you love me.”  
“You know I do.” and Chris hugged Carla tightly.  
Christopher was in his room hours after Carla left. Eddie was not sure what to do, so help called Buck for help. ‘Buck what do I do he has not cried this much since Shannon died and he is terrified about something.  
“Daddy” Christopher was standing in the living room, “i’m hungry.”  
Eddie told Buck to hold on. “Alright Chris, I will go warm up your nuggets and fries. You want to talk to Buck?”  
Chris smiled, “Please Daddy may I?”  
Eddie put the phone on speaker, “Buck you are on speaker, Talk to Chris for a minute.”  
Buck’s voice came over the phone, “Sure no problem. Hey Chris what’s going on?”  
“Nothing Buck.” Christopher said, “Are you alright?”  
“I am good buddy, really good.” Buck trying to sound positive,  
“I am a little worried about you. Your dad is worried about you, and Carla called me last night and she is worried about you too. So what is going on? Come on it is your old buddy Buck talk to me.”  
Chris was getting upset and Buck could hear it in his voice. “Buck it is hard, I just wish I could show you.”  
“Show me?” Buck sounded surprised, “What do you want to show me buddy?”  
Eddie came in with a plate and a drink. “Gotta go Buck, no phones at the dinner table. Bye Buck.” and he hung up the phone.  
Eddie put the plate and drink in front of Chris. “Here you go my friend, did you enjoy talking to buck?”  
Chris took a nugget and put it in his mouth. “Yeah daddy I always do.”  
Christopher was very hungry and ate every nugget and fry in a few minutes. Eddie sat on the couch watching his son. “Wow you really were hungry. Listen how about you get cleaned up and put your pajamas on and I might have a surprise for you when you come out.”  
“Cool!” Chris went into the bathroom, washed his face and hands, and brushed his teeth. He then went into his room, put on his pajamas and robe. All the while he could hear his father moving in and out of the living room, and when he was brushing his teeth, Chris thought he heard a noise but wasn’t sure. When he was dressed he came out of his room into the living room. When he walked in he saw the air mattress and sleeping bags that they used when they went camping months earlier. Christophe did not see his father.  
“Daddy where are you?” Eddie spoke from the kitchen, and asked Chris to join him. When Chris went into the kitchen he was greeted with a smell, that reminded him of summer. “I think I smell marshmallows, like when we went camping.”  
“You do and that is what we are doing.” Eddie was toasting marshmallows with a long fork over the stove. “A little birdy told me that you were worried about going to sleep, so I thought that a camping trip in the living room might be fun, and I am making smores.”  
Both father and son enjoyed their smores, they played cards and eventually they ended up in their sleeping bags, where Eddie was reading to Chris. About 10:30 Christopher said “Daddy thank you for my camping trip, I love you.” and with that he fell sound asleep.  
It was 2:30 in the morning and Eddie woke up and sat straight up. He was sweating and afraid, it was his turn to have a nightmare. He was back in the hole trapped, just as he was months before. All he could hear was Christophe calling him. “Daddy, daddy please come home, please daddy.”  
“I will Chris, I am coming.” Eddie kept saying again and again until he woke up sweating and breathing heavy. Once he was awake he felt for his son sleeping next to him, but the bag was empty. “Christopher, Christopher where are you son?”  
A voice came from the hallway. “I'm right here daddy. Sorry I woke you but I had to go to the bathroom.”  
“It is Ok buddy.” Eddie gave a sigh of relief, “You alright no bad dreams.”  
“No daddy I’m good. I think you scared the bad dreams away.” Chris was walking up to Eddie, who was by now standing in front of his son.  
“Good Chris, i am glad.” Eddie took Christophers’ crutches and placed them within reach. “Let's get you back to bed.” Eddie helped him back into his sleeping bag, And then for a long time he sat on a dining room chair, watching Christopher sleep.  
Carla walked into the house at seven am and to her relief did not find the two boys on the couch. In fact the living room, neat and tidy, except for a box and two rolled up sleeping bags. As she was walking toward the kitchen she heard Christopher who was in his room getting dressed. “Good morning Carla. We went camping last night.”  
“Camping?”Carla sounded surprised, “OK did you have fun. No bad dreams?”  
“No,” Christopher said with a smile, “Daddy scared the bad dreams away.”  
“I am so happy baby,” a smile came across Carla’s face as she helped Chris with his foot braces and shoes. “Why don’t you set the table and I will check on your dad.”  
Christopher and Carla walked out the room, she put silverware on the table for him to set it up and went into the kitchen where Eddiie was standing over the stove. “Good morning Eddie, how was the camping trip? I hear it was a success/.”  
“Good morning Carla.” Eddie was beating eggs, “Yes it was, Tonight we will get him in his own bed but I thought one night for a treat.”  
“Hay if it makes him happy then do it” Carla smiled, “So what are you doing here?”  
Eddie was busy cooking. “Spanish omelet for us, and french toast for little man, he doesn't like spices. He is his mother's son.”  
Carla laughed, “He sure is. I heard you kept the bad dreams away,” Carla looked at Eddie, “or did you just divert it away from him.”  
“Well,” Eddie stopped cooking. “I was back in that hole, and he was with me. He kept saying that he wanted to go home, and I could not get to him and I was trying to get to him. When I woke up, Chris was in the bathroom and it kind of freaked me out.” Christopher walked in, “Table is set, can I have some Orange juice?”  
Carla went to get the juice, while Eddie put the food on the plates. “Ok Chris, you eat this and then you have school today.”  
Christopher walked back to the table. “Oh daddy it is not real school, this is just doing lessons on the computer. Real school, you get to be with your friends, play at recess, have gym, and have fun.  
This is just boring.”  
“I know buddy.” Eddie was cutting up his french toast. “I know but this is all we have right now. Besides you will with your friends when they open the schools. Soon enough.”  
“I hope daddy” Chris started eating, “I really hope so.”  
After breakfast, Eddie set Christopher with the laptop, and within a few moments Miss. Flores appeared on the screen. Christopher was working on his lesson, but was distracted by Eddie moving around the house and making phone calls. It got so bad that Miss. Flores had to say something. “Christopher, please pay  
attention. We are working on question four.”  
Eddie overheard this and sat down at the table out of the camera. “Hey, what are you doing? Pay attention to your work or no surprises. Come on buddy you’re better than this.”  
“OK daddy, sorry.” Christopher whined, ‘’Will you sit here until I am finished.”  
“I will finish my coffee,” Eddie was impatient, “but then I have work to do, and so do you. Now pay attention.”  
Christopher struggled through the morning lessons. He was able to answer some questions correctly, but by the end of the lesson Miss Flores asked, “Chris is your dad or Carla around, I need to speak to them please.”  
“OK Miss Flores.” As he was saying this Eddie walked in from the bedrooms, “Daddy miss Flores wants to talk to you.. Talk to you later Miss. Flores.” and he got up and went to his room.  
“Is Chris OK,” Miss. Flores sounded concerned. “Yesterday he didn’t come on at all, and today he was very distracted. I know this is not the best situation, but Chris has been doing alright.”  
Eddie went through his entire plans to stay away from the house, and how it was effecting Christopher. “I know what you are going to say, but this virus scares the shit out of me, and I cannot expose him to it.”  
“I am sorry Eddie,” Miss Flores started, “but if this is how Chris is acting with you in the house, i can only imagine how he will be when you’re gone. You have done so well with him. You are going to throw it all away. That would be a waste of the past two years. You want that?”  
“Absolutely not, but this damn virus has me so worried.” Eddie sighed, “I just want him safe and keep him thriving.”  
“Well you cannot do it if you’re not there.” Miss Flores questioned, “You do what you think is best, but if you walk out on Friday without giving him a day and time when you would be back is irresponsible. Sorry to be so blunt but I care for your son.”  
Eddie became embarrassed because everyone was saying the same thing. “I never saw it like that. I thought by staying away I would keep him safe. But I still get the feeling that there is something more that he isn’t telling me. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of it soom.”  
Miss. Flores signed off with thought. “I only want what is best for Christopher, and I know you want that also.” and with that she ended the chat.  
Eddie closed the laptop and put in on the end table. Christopher came out of his room. “How much trouble am I in daddy?  
Eddie smiled at his son. “No trouble buddy. I would like you to pay attention during class. I know it is hard, but please for me.”  
“Alright for you.” As Christopher was saying this the doorbell rang, “Are you expecting someone Daddy.”  
“Maybe,” Eddie smiled, “it might be part of your surprise. Why don’t you answer the door.”  
Christopher went to the door, opened it, and found two men wearing masks and they both leaned in and said “boo.”  
“Buck, Albert,” Chris could hardly believe his eyes, “What are you guys doing here?”  
“Well buddy,” Buck walked in with a suitcase, “I got my test results, negative, and I wanted to see you. Besides, Albert here needed a ride.”  
“Albert are you going home,” Christopher wondered, “Did you come to say good-bye.”  
“Good-bye, no I come to stay with you.” Albert looked toward Eddie.  
Eddie walked over to Christopher. “Albert tested negative, and we thought instead of him staying alone in his apartment. We thought he could stay here and help Carla with you.”  
“But I do not want someone to stay with me,” Chris looked in  
Eddie’s eyes. I want you, just you.”  
Eddie did not know what to say, so Albert felt he had to say something. “Christopher I don’t know about your dad, but I came here because I was hoping you could help me.”  
“Help you,” Chris wondered, “Help you how?”  
Albert got down to be eye level with Chris. “Well, you know that Howie and Maddie are having a baby. Buck and I have never been uncles, but Buck said that hanging out with has made him ready to be an uncle. I was hoping that you could help me as well.”  
Eddie joined Albert on Christopher level. “Listen buddy, I am not leaving you forever just for a while, just let Albert stay here for a while. Please believe me.”  
Carla had to step in. “Why don’t we have lunch, and then Christopher has his class, Why don’t we eat.”  
They all sat down to eat and while they ate they laughed and told stories. They talked about anything about the virus and Eddie leaving. After lunch Albert helped Carla clean up while Eddie set the computer for Christopher’s class. “Christopher, you promised to pay more attention, remember.”  
“What are you going to promise me dad?” Christopher had his arms folded across his chest.  
“Christopher,” Eddie was angry, “That is not fair. “  
Chris put his hand on the lap-top to shut it, when Buck broke the tension. “You know Chris you and your dad has bragged to me how good a student you are. Well I am here and now I get to see for myself. Time to put your money where your mouth is. Come on buddy for me.”  
Christopher agreed for Buck, and excused himself to use the bathroom before class. Once he was out of the room Eddie shook his head. “Buck what am I going to do. He is so strong willed.”  
“Thank God he is.” Buck laughed, “Let’s see he is one of the only students with a disability in his school. He overcame the death of his mother, and a tsunami, and he did it as a kid with cerebral palsy. I hate to think how he would be if he was not strong willed.”  
“”You’re right, I wish you weren't, but you’re right,’ Eddie eighed, “and under any other circumstances i would be proud of him, but in this case….I feel he is holding back or maybe I’m missing something I just don’t know.”  
Buck sat down at the table across from Christopher sest. “Well hopefully we can get to the bottom of the, but first let’s get him through class.”  
Christopher came back into the room and went right to the lap-top and with minutes Mis flores appeared on the screen. Buck parked himself in the chair across from Chris and Albert sat in another seat out of view of the camera. Chris participated in class, answered questions, and asked a few. After class Miss. Flores had to say, “Christoher, you did very well, did your father speak to you.”  
“Yes he may me promise to do better,” Chris said, ‘but that is not the reason why I did better. My friends Buck and Albert are here”  
“Buck, the Buck.’ Miss. Flores was surprised, “I would like to meet him, and who is Albert?”  
The other students started chanting that they wanted to see Buck so loudly that he had to walk around and wave into the camera. “Hay guys I’m Buck and this is Albert, he is going to hang out with Chris while his dad is at work.’ Albert waved into the camera and said hello.  
“Well it is a pleasure to meet you both.” Miss. Flores smiled. “Anyone that makes Chris happy is alright in my book. I hope to see you in the morning and I expect you to do your best, even without  
Buck sitting there.”  
“Yes ma'am I’ll try.” The screen went dark and Chris closed the lap-top  
“You know Chris,” Buck smiled, “you are a smart kid. Albert you got your work cut out for you with this one.”  
“I sure do.” Albert patted Chris on the back, “but I am looking forward to it.”  
Eddie and Carla came in from the kitchen. Carla took the lap-top and put in away. Eddie turns towards Ablert, “Let's take a walk out back. There is some stuff I want to show you.”  
Albert stood up and followed Eddie out. Carla took her seat, and looked at Christopher. “Baby, Buck and I want to talk to you, we love you so much and we are worried about you.’  
“Talk about what,” Chris wondered, “what are you worried about?”  
“Well buddy this dream you had the other night.” Buck started, “it really shook you up, and we thought that since we were in the dream with you that maybe you could talk to us”  
‘’’It was no big deal, Buck just a dream.” Christopher shrugged  
Carla took Chris; hand. “Now Chris you know that isn’t true. I mean it scared you so much that you…”  
“Carla.” Christopher was upset. “Please don’t tell Buck, I don’t want him to know”  
“Know what?” Buck began to realize what was happening. “Oh this scared you like what happened to me on my first fire. I was so scared that I wet my pants. I was so embarrassed that I waited outside the locker room until everyone was out. But Bobby was in there and he saw my wet pants. He said that it happens to all of us, even to another firefighter you might know.” 

“Really” Christopher questioned  
“Really,” Buck continued, “Listen buddy, last night you said you wanted to show something, what do you want to show me?”  
‘You have been drawing a lot lately.” Carla came to realize, “did you draw your dream.”  
Chris dropped his head, “Yes, after the tsunami the doctor said it would help, and it did well sort of.”  
“Can we take a look” Buck asked, “We promised all we want to  
do is help, that's all, right Carla.”  
“That’s right.” Carla agreed “Now is your pad on your desk?”  
“Yes it is.” Christopher got up. “I’ll go get it.” He went into his room and came back with his pad. By the time he got back, Buck moved his chair to be next to Chris. When Chris came back he opened it and started telling the story. ‘Here we are leaving the house, I love my house that is why I am sad. The next one we are at the airport and I don’t want to go, I want to stay with you. In this one  
Buck is pinning a sign to my shirt, I don’t like it that’s why I’m crying.  
And the last one I am on the plane waving good-bye and I will never see you guys again.”’  
They sat in silence for a moment, then Carla spoke first. “Baby where are you going?  
“Texas” Chris answered, “I have to live with grandma and grandpa. I don’t want to leave, but I have no choice.”  
“Why” Buck questioned, “What did I pin on your shirt, and where is Eddie? Why isn’t he on the plane with you? You are holding out on me my friend. I am getting half a story aren’t i.”  
Christopher began to bite his bottom lip, this made Carla smile for a moment. “You know Chris, when you bite your lip like that, it means that you’re keeping something from me. Like when you tell me you took your vitamin and then I find it your waste basket.”  
“You know they taste yucky.” Christopher went to pick up the pages of the pad, he was having trouble, so Buck picked them up to reveal folded pages. Chris took them and handed them to Buck who handed one to Carla.  
Carla opened hers and gasped, “My God Christopher please  
tell me this is not what I think it is.”  
“It is Carla,” Christopher kept his head down,  
Buck unfolded his page and started shaking his head, “No no no, no way buddy. Never going to happen. Not if I can help it.”  
“What if you can’t Buck?’ Christopher asked. “What if he gets sick of something?”  
Carla put her paper down and looked at Chris. “Baby does your dad know about these, have you shown him?”  
“No it would only upset him.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t want my daddy to know.”  
“Don’t want your daddy to know what?” Eddie was standing in the doorway. “Carla, Buck what’s going on?”  
Buck took the page from Carla, and Christopher got up from the chair and walked to the couch. Eddie took the pages from Buck and had to sit down in the seat that Chris just vacated. “Oh my god no wonder he has been so scared all week. The poor kid.”  
Eddie took his chair and placed it in front of the coffee table and Christopher. He placed the two pictures on the tabe.”i want to play the story game. Come on buddy time to play.”  
“I don’t like this game daddy.” Chris looked at Eddie. “I want to play something else.”  
“Play my game now,” Eddie tapped the table “and then we will spend the rest of the day playing any game you want. Christopher let’s go”  
Christopher took a deep breath and took the first picture. It was a picture of a man wearing a LAFD tee-shirt which always represented Eddie laying on the ground next to a woman in a red dress which always represented his mother. There were three people standing, a man, a woman and a boy with crutches. Christopher then began his story, “This is me, with Buck and Carla. We are at the same place where we left mommy, we thought you would be happy next to her. Buck wants to carry me back, but I won't let him because you always said if I can walk, I should walk.”  
“That’s right, very good.” Eddie was trying to hold back his emotion, “Buddy how did I end with mommy was it a fire?’  
Christopher shook his head. “No daddy I'm not afraid of you in a fire because Buck told me he will always have your back. He promised me. Right Buck?’  
Buck was lost in his own thoughts, Carla had to hit him on the shoulder. “Of course buddy, I have your dads back and he has mine.”  
“See daddy, Christopher answered “ no daddy you got the virus and that’s how you died.”  
Christopher continued pointing to the next picture. “This is me before I get on the plane to Texas. Buck had to put the sign on my shirt, itt said ``orphen, that means…”  
“I know what it means buddy.” Eddie was holding back tears. “Thank you for playing with me. I know it was hard for you, and I'm sorry.”  
“I love you daddy.” Chris looked into his father’s face, “and when you love someone you make a…..what’s that word daddy?” “Sacrifice, Chris,” Eddie answered, “When you love someone you make a sacrifice.” Eddie took his badge from his back pocket.  
“”Here Chris take it.”  
Christopher shook his head. “No daddy that is your badge. You told me it wasn’t a toy and I couldn’t play with it. You said i would be in trouble if you caught me with it.”  
“I did say that,” Eddie placed his badge on the pictures. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I never wanted to see you like this, so if you think I should be a firefighter give back to me, if not give it to  
Buck.”  
“I really want you to be a firefighter.” Christopher did not touch the badge, “I just want you to keep your word and come home to me, and please don’t make me promise to be a good boy.”  
Eddie was puzzled. “I don’t understand buddy, what’s wrong with asking you to be a good boy.”  
“Be a good boy,'' she said.” Chris did not look up. “Be a good boy and stay with Abrella. I’’ll be back soon. I begged her to take me with her, but she told me no. I promised I would not ask for anything, I begged and I begged and she said it would faster if I did not go with her, and she told me to be a good boy, but she never came back, And I was a good boy I really was”  
Eddie got up and sat next to his son, and put Chris on his lap. “I understand and you are a good boy, the best boy ever. Look at us here I am worried about you, and here you are worried about me.  
Aren’t we a pair?”  
“Like father, like son, right daddy.” Chris looked up to Eddie  
“Yeah Christopher you are right.” Eddie smiled down at his son, “OK so we will try it your way. I will come home on Wednesday, and we will take precautions. You alright with that.”  
Christopher nodded his head and was wiping the tears from under his glasses. “Yes daddy oh yes please.”  
“Ok then” Eddie got Chris to his feet. “Why don’t you go wash your face, and find a game we can all play.”  
Christopher went to wash his face, and Carla went to follow, but Albert stopped her. “I got Chris, you guys stay here.”  
Carla and Buck left the table and went over to the couch. Carla took Eddie’s hand. Eddie looked at the two. “My God I never thought it was this bad. I just never thought, what do I do. I never wanted to be afraid like this. Maybe Bobby is right. I have failed him as a father.”  
“That is bullshit and you know it.” Buck sounded annoyed. “I refuse to let this damn virus rob you of the fact that you are a great dad. Everyone is afraid nowadays and for good reason. Your son just gave voice to every fear that we are all feeling. It brought a lot of fears for him, and you made him safe. I could not do that or Carla only his daddy, only you.”  
Tears came down Eddie’s eyes,”Buck I have been so afraid, and you are right he said everything I have been afraid of, and he had the guts to say it. He is braver than I will ever be.”  
Carla squeezed Eddie’s hand, “What did Christopher say, like father like son.” and she opened her arms to allow Eddie and his emotions to take over.  
Eddie waited until Chris and Albert left the bathroom and went into his room, and he went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he walked into the dinning room, he laughed for the first time in days. “Three games Christopher, really?”  
“What daddy?” Christopher pointed to the games, “This is Carla’s favorite, this yours, and this is Bucks. Albert does not have a favorite so…”  
“You decided that we had to play all three.” Eddie laughed  
Buch shrugged his shoulders, “Cannot argue with logic like  
that.”  
“Believe me Buck, i have been trying all week, and everytime I fall flat on my face.” Eddie took a seat at the table. “OK one before dinner, one after, and maybe one before bedtime.”  
They agreed to order pizza so Carla did not have to cook. They decided to play Carla’s game first so she could go home. Once the game was done and pizza was ordered Carla got her bag and kissed Chris good-bye, and then turned to Buck, and gave a big hug, “Come here Buck-a-roo. Be safe and take care of yourself. I love you, you crazy man.”  
Buck returned her embrace. “I love you too Carla, always will. Carla have you heard from her, is she OK?”  
‘She is alright, she was asking for you.” and she left for the day.  
After they ate, they started playing Eddie’s favorite game. Albert was enjoying the time together, but Buck won this game, and Christopher won the first. As they were putting the game away, Eddie turned to Christopher. “OK buddy, time for a shower, pajamas and if you work fast enough then there will be time for dessert and one more game, and then bedtime.”  
The expression on Christopher's face changed suddenly. “Daddy can’t I stay with you again and you can keep the nightmare away again.”  
Eddie was shaking his head no, when Albert said, “What is wrong with me, here for hours, and I almost forgot your gift.” He went to his knapsack and took out a small bag and handed to Chris, “For you my friend.”  
Christopher took it out but did not know what to make of it. “Pretty, it is an ornament for the Christmas tree?”  
“No silly,” Albert smiled, “This is a Korean dream sorter. We give them to children and they hang them in the window near their beds. It lets in good dreams, and keeps out the bad ones. I know a woman that makes them. I told her about you, and she made this especially for you.”  
“Wow, does it work?” Christophe wondered  
“Of course it does.” Albert assured him. “How about we hang it in your window, and then you can show me what I need to do to help you get ready for bed.”  
Buck left the house to pick up dessert and Eddie went to set up the shower chair for Chris. Albert came in, “Christopher said that he does need help, and I should wait for him here.”  
“Chris is pretty good with the big things, dressing, eating by himself, school work, even cleaning his room,” Eddie smiled proudly. “It is the little things, we don’t let him turn the shower on in case it gets too hot, we cut up his food to make it easier, tying his shoes, putting toothpaste on his brush, stuff like that.”  
Chris came into the bathroom and Albert watched as Eddie made sure the water was just right, and held his arm to help him it the shower and when Eddie gave him a soaped up washcloth and then went into the hall.  
“You guys are really good together.” Albert smiled, “He is very independent and that is a credit to you. I am going to fall since I never did this before.”  
Eddie smiled, “You’ll be fine, and if not he will let you know believe me. I don’t want to leave, God knows I don’t, and if it ever comes down to him and the job it will always be him. I just hope it  
never comes down to that.”  
“I will do the best I can to keep him safe,” Albert looked at Eddie ‘I swear..”  
Chris called from the bathroom and Eddie and Albert went in and helped Chris out. Eddie made him stand up and dry off and then put his robe on to go back to his room to get dressed. As they were coming out of the bathroom, the front door opened and closed, and Bucks voice “Really how hard is it to give a kid a shower?” As Chris looked into the dinning room, Buck was kidding around, ‘You are holding us up kiddo, just get dressed I got us cookies “  
“Yea cookies,” Cheered Christopher, then turning to Eddie “Daddy could Albert put me to bed tonight, so you can put me to bed tomorrow?”  
Eddie understood that tomorrow would be their last night together for a few days, so he smiled, “Sure no problem buddy if  
Albert is ok with it?’  
Albert smiled, “No problem does Buck want to do it since he is here?  
Eddie shook his head, “Buck is banned from putting Chris to bed since the last time.”  
“That was not my fault,” Buck was sipping his coffee, “He  
started the pillow fight.”  
“I did not,” Christopher came out of his room in his pajamas,  
‘Buck started it. I was just defending myself.”  
Eddie rolled his eyes at both of them. “Either way Chris was so worked up he did not go to sleep until midnight, so Buck cannot put  
Chris to bed, ever.”  
Albert laughed as the two continued to argue with each other. After dessert, and the last game that Chris won, Eddie got Chris to his feet., and kissed him on his forehead. “You good Chris, you will be alright. We are all sleeping in our own beds tonight right”  
“OK daddy if you say so.” Christopher sounded worried, “I go to bed but….”  
“No buts Christopher.” Eddie cut him off, “you are going to bed alright, and if you need me I will be there, but you;ll be fine.”  
“Alright daddy,” and Christopher hugged and kissed his father and then Buck good night, and went with Albert off to bed. Buck left soon after Albert came out to say that Chris was already asleep, and soon after Buck lefft, Eddie went to his room, and Albert went to sleep on the couch and for the first time in days, the Diaz house had a peaceful night.  
Seven AM Carla walked into the house to find Eddie and Christopher sitting at the table, “Morning guys how are you doing?”  
“Morning Carla,” Eddie said  
“Morning Cara,” Christopher smiled, “How are you?”  
“Fine baby,” Carla looked puzzled, “Why do you have the same look on your face that you have when you are waiting outside the doctor's office.”  
Eddie looked at his son and gave a slight laugh, “Albert offered to make breakfast for us, and well we don’t know what to expect.”  
Carka sat down at the table as Albert came in from the kitchen. “Good morning Carla, coffer ready, and pancakes will be out in a minute.”  
‘Pancakes!” Christopher was excited, “I love pancakes.”  
“Good I’m glad Chris.” Then looking at Eddie and Carla. “What were you two expecting?  
Eddie smiled “Honestly pal, Chimney told me you work in a restaurant and i thought you …’  
Albert smiled, “Guys I am a short order cook for a diner. I make great grilled cheese.”  
Albert came back out with a dish full of pancakes. Eddie placed two on Chris’ plate. “You good with this buddy?”  
‘I’m good daddy” Christopher picked up his fork. “I got this.”  
Albert picked up his knee and fork. “Here Chris let me cut that up for you.”  
Eddie stopped him, “Hang on, first rule if Chris said he got it, then we let him do it. He will let you know if he needs help.”  
Carla put a pancake on her plate. “Believe me if he can do it, he will, and he will tell you if he needs you you’ll know.”  
“Cool,” Allbert was pouring syrup, “Are there any other rules I should know?”  
“A few but you will figure it out as you go along..” Eddie laughed then turning toward Christopher, “What do you want to do this afternoon?”  
Christopher took another bite of pancakes .”Can we show  
Albert how I skateboard?”  
“Sure buddy why not.” Eddie smiled  
“Excuse me,” Albert sounded surprised, “You let him skateboard? Christopher, this Christopher? Carla you good with this?”  
“Of course he loves it.” Carla smiled. “While Chris is in class, Eddie will show you how we do it.”  
After breakfast, father and son were cleaned up, Eddie walked Albert through setting up the laptop and his online class. Eddie went out back to show Atbert the stuff that they have in the garage that they use for Chris.  
While class was going on Eddie walked past the dining room table to see what Christopher was doing. He was doing well, and after class, Eddie was in Christopher’s room and once the screen  
went dark, Eddie called. “Chris could come here please.”  
Christopher went into his room and placed his crutches by the door, as he always did and sat next to his father who was sitting on the bed. “What is that daddy? It looks like an alarm clock.”  
“It does look like one, and it is.” Eddie smiled “I programmed it to wake you up with my voice. It will also remind you of your classes and to do your exercises..”  
“That's cool,” Chris looked up at his dad, “what are all the letters at the bottom?”  
“Very good question.” Eddie smiled, “Why don’t you try one and find out.”  
Christopher pushed the first letter A, and Abrella appeared on the screen. “Christopher, my love, there you are, now we get to see each other everyday.”  
Christopher laughed, “Yes just like the old days. Love you.”  
“Love you too darling.” Abrella turned toward Eddie. “Edmoundo thank you for this.”  
Eddie spoke to his grandmother for a few moments and then they signed off. Eddie then encouraged his son to push another button  
“What is AB daddy?” Chris questioned  
“Try it and see.’ Christopher pushed the button and Athena appeared on the screen.  
“Well it’s about time.” Athena looked into the screen. “Bobby, Harry, Eddie and Christopher are on the show. How are you doing sweetheart.”  
As Christopher was speaking, Bobby and Harry appeared along with Athena. Bobby spoke to both Eddie and Chris. “You guys alright, we have been worried about you. Eddie what is it going to be?”  
‘I will see you tomorrow cap. Right Chris?” Eddie looked down at his son  
Christopher nodded his head up and down. “Dad is going to work tomorrow, but he is coming home on Wednesday, and he is going to take precautions. Buck told me he going to look out for him  
“  
“We all will Chris, I promise you that.” Bobby assured him.  
Harry chimed in, “You can play games on this, Denny and I play Denny and I play a few times a week, you want to join us?”  
Christopher looked up at Eddie, and he nodded his head,  
“Sure that sounds like fun.”  
“Harry and his dad are here all the time,” Athena smiled “So if you need someone to talk to just push the button. We love you guys.”  
Christopher smiled back. “Thanks I will. I love you too.”  
“Christopher buddy,” Bobby interjected, “I don’t want you to worry about your dad. We are all going to be alright I promise.”  
“Thank you cap. Love you guys” Christopher said and the screen went dark.  
“This is fun Daddy, like going visiting.” Chris was smiling.. “I bet I know who we are going to get when we hit B.” and with that he pressed the button and Buck appeared on the screen.  
‘Hay guys, how are you doing? Buck was talking fast  
“Isn’t this great Buck,” Chris sounded excited  
“Yeah buddy it is great and if you cannot get your dad you can always call me. It just….” As Buck was speaking there was a voice off screen. “Bucky boo you ready for me?  
“Gotte go guys,” Buck said. “Eddie pick you up at noon see  
ya.”  
Christopher looked at Eddie, “Bucky boo?”  
Eddie just shook his head, “I got nothing pal. Press one more button and then lunch.”  
Chris pressed CM and Chimney appeared, “Hay Chris, have you seen my brother, I seemed to misplace him?”  
“He's going to hang out with me while you and dad are at work. “ Christopher sounded happy.  
“Cool, “ Chimney smiled, “You take care of him, and he will take care of you. He was excited about helping you out. Did you get the dream sorter?”  
“Yes I did and so far it works,” Chris nodded his head, “Is  
Maddie alright?”  
“She is alright pal,” Chimney smiled, “She is sleeping, being pregnant takes a lot of you, but I will tell her you called, she might call you later. Eddie see you tomorrow. Love you kiddo.”  
“Alright Chris,” Eddie was showing the device. “Hen and Karen are out and we can call them later, and I sent one to your grandparents, once they have it hooked up you can talk to them..”  
“This is so cool daddy, I love it.” Christopher hugged his father.  
Eddie got serious for a moment. “Now if I am not on a call, I will come on at 9:30 every night for prayers and a story. I also want to hear from you everyday after class got me, and even at night you hit the D button and I will pick up.  
Chris nodded his head, “Thank you daddy.”  
Carla called them for lunch and then Albert set up the laptop for Chris. While Chris was in class, Eddie got his work bag in order, and made sure to be out before class ended so he could speak to Chris’ teacher. Before she signed off Eddie wanted to say something. He put his hands on Christopher’s shoulder and looked into the camera.  
“Miss. Flores you have my cell number. Please call me anytime to let me know how he is doing.  
Miss. Flores smiled,”I will Mr. Diaz, Eddie, but he did very well today. Knowing that you are coming home next week has given him peace. In fact show your dad Chrstopher.”  
Christopher moved the mouse to the screen that said my grades and when Eddie saw it he smiled. “A 90 in spelling and 95 in math that's my boy.”  
“You should be very proud of him.” Miss. Flores then looked at Eddie, “Please take care of yourself.”  
“I am and I will.” Eddie smiled back, “Call me anytime, and I will see you next week.”  
Christopher shut the laptop, and looked up at his father, “Now can we go skateboarding?”  
“Sure buddy,” Albert came out of the kitchen, “just as soon as we hit the floor and we show Albert how we stretch you out”  
“Oh come on dad, do we have to.” Chris began to complain . ”It  
really hurts.”  
“I know it hurts,” Eddie was kneeling on the floor, “but it helps doesn’t it, and you want to stand tall on your board right.”  
‘You stretch everyday?” Albert asked, “So do i, it prepares me  
for ti chi.”  
Christopher looked puzzled. “What is tai chi?”  
Albert smiled, “it is a form of martial arts, I can teach it to you if you would like.”  
Chris smiled and looked at Eddie, and Eddie smiled, “Christopher has been asking to learn martial arts for a while, but I have not found a school yet.”  
“Well I might be able to help with that.” Albert was helping Chris to the floor, “But every class begins with warming up and stretching.”  
“It does, oh ok” Chris then worked with Eddie and Albert as they went through the stretching routine. Albert made a few suggestions about other stretches to try.”  
After a while, the three were walking through the kitchen while Carla was preparing dinner. Looking at Chris she remarked. “Wow you are walking straight and tall, wonder why?  
“Yeah Carla dad stretched me out.” Christopher remarked, “And Albert is going to teach me martial arts.”  
Carla stopped them before they walked out. “Chris I am grilling a steak for dad and Albert. What do you want a hamburger or hot dog?”  
“Both please.” Christophe laughed  
“Should have seen that coming.” Carla smiled  
Carlla worked on the Bar-b-que, Eddie and Albert hooked Christopher into his skateboard machine and they pushed up and down the driveway and in the street for a while. Christopher laughed and cheered riding his skateboard. Carla was very relieved because, she didn’t she would here that sound again, given the events of earlier in the week  
About an hour later they sat down for dinner at the picnic table.  
They enjoyed their meal,  
Once they finished cleaning up, and Carla left for the day. Christopher asked if they could watch a movie. Eddie thought it was a great idea, and Albert helped Chris with his shower and get ready for bed.  
During the movie Chris leaned against his father and fell asleep. Albert went to pick him but Eddie stopped him. “He asked me to put him to bed tonight.”  
Eddie picked up Christopher and carried him to his room and put him to bed. Eddie tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead. As Eddie walked to the door Christopher rolled over, “Daddy are you sure we are going to be alright?”  
Eddie came back in and sat on the bed.”’ Yes Christopher, we are all going to be ok… You have my word.”  
The end


End file.
